AV-98 Ingram
Background (as per Mecha HQ) The development of labors proves to be a boon to construction projects around the world. However, the increase of labors sparks a new type of crime: labor crime. To combat labor crime, the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department creates its own labor division, Special Vehicles Section 2. At first, SV2 uses the ancient ASUKA-MPL96 Taisyo, which has simply been painted in police colors and outfitted with a siren. As labors become more advanced, SV2 keeps up with the times by replacing the Taisyo with the AV-98 Ingram, a labor designed specifically for law enforcement by Shinohara Heavy Industries. The Ingram's advanced design allows for more human-like movements. As a law enforcement labor, the Ingram is equipped with an anti-labor stun stick and a 37mm revolver cannon, but it can also carry a shotgun-like 90mm riot cannon. To facilitate transport to the field, each Ingram features its own transport trailer. Three units are assigned to SV2 Division 2 under the command of Captain Kiichi Gotoh. Unit 1 is assigned to labor enthusiast Noa Izumi, while Unit 2 is assigned to gun maniac Isao Ota. Unit 3 is not used for police operations because it serves as a source of spare parts for Units 1-2. With its advanced design and intimidating appearance, the Ingram and SV2 quickly become a source of terror for criminals and civilians alike. Model Type - AV-98 Ingram Class - Police Labor Crew - 1 DC By Location SDC (N&SS, Heroes Unlimited) Main Body - 1000 Arms - 400 Legs - 600 ea Head - 300 Sensor Wing - 100 Forearm Shield - 200 37mm Handgun - 140 90mm Riot Gun - 220 Baton - 100 AR - 12 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including the equivalent of 12.7mm/.50cal. Note - hitting the head requires a called shot and is -3 to strike. Note - Unit shuts down main main body is reduced to zero. Speed Running - 45 kph Leaping - 15 ft from a running start Range - 6 hours operational use Statistics Height - 8.02m Length - 2.5m Width - 4.37m Weight - 6.62 tons maximum PS - equal to Android 10 Cargo - minimal pilot gear Power System - High Capacity Power Generator Cost - a lot of Yen Weapons Weapon Type - 37mm handgun Primary Purpose - anti-labor/vehicle Range - 600m Damage - 3d6x10sdc per shot Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 6 rounds. Armour piercing or explosive rounds available on assignment Bonuses - na Weapon Type - 90mm riot gun Primary Purpose - anti-labor/vehicle Range - 900m Damage - 6d6x10sdc per frag round, 20 ft radius Rate Of Fire - 2 attacks per shot Payload - 4 rounds Bonuses - na Weapon Type - anti-labor stun stick Primary Purpose - anti-labor/vehicle Range - melee Damage - shorts out electronics (sv on 14+), 2d6 + punch damage Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - na Note - divide weapon damages by 10 to get mega damage ratings Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +5% to all piloting rolls Lift - 2.5 tons, carry 1.25 tons Punch - 5d6 sdc Restrained Punch - 2d4 sdc Kick - 1d4x10+5 sdc Body Block - 2d6+3 sdc Note - divide HTH damages by 10 to get mega damage ratings Systems of Note Targeting System +1 strike with ranged weapons Communications - 100 km Standard Information Package (Speed, power levels etc) Thermal Imager References Used Schaft Enterprises Mech/Anime HQ Wikipedia